Little Angel Natsu
by Chibi-Sunshine
Summary: Ein Mädchen stirbt und steigt in den Himmel auf...


1 Little Angel Natsu  
  
---Prolog---  
  
"Natsuko!" "Natsuko?" Immer wieder traten Menschen an sie heran. Langsam Ã¶ffnete sie ihre Augen... Doch die Menschen, die sie dort sah, kannte sie nicht... jedenfalls schien es Natsuko so. Doch was sah sie da? Einen Menschen mit FlÃ¼geln? Â´Kann das sein?Â´ dachte sie bei sich. Wie schÃ¶n er lÃ¤chelt... Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus.  
  
Herzstillstand. Natsuko Aikamas Herz schlug nicht mehr. Ã„rzte kamen angerannt.  
  
"Holt die Pads!" schrie eine Ã„rztin.  
  
Man versuchte Natsuko wiederzubeleben, doch nach 10 Versuchen ohne Erfolg gaben es die Ã„rzte schlieÃŸlich auf.  
  
"Zeitpunkt des Todes: 18 Uhr 23. Deckt sie zu."  
  
Bevor Natsukos Mutter weggebracht wurde, strich sie ihrer Tochter das letzte Mal durch das Haar.  
  
Natsukos KÃ¶rper wurde zugedeckt.  
  
  
  
---1.Kapitel---  
  
Natsuko machte die Augen wieder auf. Sie stand in weiÃŸer Kleidung in einem weiÃŸen Raum.  
  
Doch was machte sie hier?  
  
"Willkommen im Himmel!Bitte entnehmen sie eine InfobroschÃ¼re aus dem StÃ¤nder. Dort heraus werden sie alles Notwendige erfahren."  
  
Ein kleines GerÃ¤t, das aussah wie ein Handy, schwebte auf die erschrockene Natsuko zu.  
  
Â´Im Himmel? Das kann nicht sein. Ich lebe doch noch, aber wenn ich im Himmel bin, dann heiÃŸt das doch, dass . . . dass ich TOT bin!` dachte sie bei sich.  
  
Das kleine GerÃ¤t fing wieder an zu sprechen.  
  
"Bitte hÃ¶ren sie sich ihre Daten an. Haben sie EinwÃ¤nde, dann sagen sie es bitte!  
  
Name: Natsuko Aikama  
  
Alter: 19 Jahre  
  
Spitzname: Natsu, Aika  
  
Status: flÃ¼gellos  
  
Angel Card: 0 Punkte  
  
Zeitpunkt des Todes: 18 Uhr 23  
  
Das waren ihre Daten. Haben sie Fragen, stellen sie diese jetzt."  
  
"Was bedeutet Â´flÃ¼gellosÂ´ und Â´Angel CardÂ´?  
  
"Sie sind jetzt ein Engel. Doch ein Engel muss sich seine FlÃ¼gel verdienen, Damit hat auch die Angel Card etwas zu tun. Hat man 10 gute Taten vollbracht, hat man 10 Punkte auf der Angel Card. Pro guter Tat ein Punkt."  
  
Natsu begriff schnell. "Und wie viele Punkte brauche ich, bis ich meine FlÃ¼gel bekomme?"  
  
"Sie benÃ¶tigen 15 Punkte. Ich bin ihre Angel Card und werde sie auch Ã¼berwachen."  
  
"HeiÃŸe ich immer noch Â´NatsukoÂ´?"  
  
"In unseren Dateien stehst du zwar noch mit deinem alten Namen, wir werden dich aber Angel Natsu nennen."  
  
"Gibt es noch andere, die so sind wie ich?"  
  
"NatÃ¼rlich! Es gibt eine Pforte. Die Himmelspforte. Dort wird entschieden, ob du bÃ¶se warst, oder gut.Die, die in die HÃ¶lle kommen, werden zu verlorenen Seelen.Und die, die hierher kommen wie du, werden zu Engeln. Doch es gibt auch Engel, die schon immer Engel waren."  
  
"Wie das?"  
  
"Gott hat sie geschaffen."  
  
"Wo ist Gott jetzt?"  
  
"Er ist auf der Erde"  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Er war der Mensch mit FlÃ¼geln, der neben deinem Bett stand. Er hat dich zu uns geholt, weil du etwas besonderes bist."  
  
"Ich? Etwas Besonderes?"  
  
"Ja. Doch dazu kann ich dir nicht mehr sagen."  
  
Das GerÃ¤t schaltete sich aus. Sie sah sich in dem Raum um. Ein Bett, Tisch, StÃ¼hle und alles mÃ¶gliche erschien. Natsu nahm sich eine InfobroschÃ¼re , setzte sich auf ihr Bett und fing an zu lesen.  
  
---2.Kapitel---  
  
Als Natsu aufwachte, merkte sie, dass Sonnenstrahlen auf ihr Gesicht strahlten. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass es im Himmel Sonnenschein gab. Anscheinend war Natsu eingeschlafen, wÃ¤hrend sie die InfobroschÃ¼ren gelesen hatte. Doch sie war kaum 5 Minuten wach, als plÃ¶tzlich Essen vor ihr auftauchte. Ein gesundes FrÃ¼hstÃ¼ck, mit allem, was man nur begehren kann.  
  
PlÃ¶tzlich erschien die Angel Card.  
  
"Auftrag: Angel Point holen."  
  
"Und wie? Soll ich mir jemanden aussuchen und ihn um seine Probleme fragen?"  
  
"Jaa... zum Beispiel. Du kannst aber auch bei bestimmten Sachen helfen. Du kannst nach Afrika gehen und Kindern helfen."  
  
"Ich gehe nach Afrika. Ich liebe Kinder."  
  
"So mache dich auf den Weg!"  
  
"Ã„hm", rÃ¤usperte sich Natsu, "und wie soll ich da hin kommen?"  
  
"Ganz einfach. Du stellst dich hin und sagst: 'Heavenearth!', und stehst dann in einem Fahrstuhl. Dann gibst du das Land oder den Kontinenten ein, wo du hin willst und dann drÃ¼ckst du auf go. Und wenn du wieder zurÃ¼ck willst, musst du 'Earthheaven' sagen. Mehr musst du da nicht machen."  
  
"OK. Dann mache ich mich auf den Weg.Heavenearth!"  
  
Natsu machte alles so, wie es die Angel Card gesagt hatte. In kÃ¼rzester Zeit war sie in Afrika gelandet. Sie sah sich um und musterte die Umgebung. Doch viel Umgebung gab es nicht, auÃŸer einem kleinen Dorf. Natsu rannte darauf zu. Sie blieb plÃ¶tzlich stehen. Ihre Kleidung hatte sich verÃ¤ndert. Von weiÃŸ zu safarigelb. Sie sah jetzt Ã¼berhaupt nicht mehr wie ein Engel aus. Ansonsten hatte sie auch alles, was man zum Ã¼berleben brauchte.  
  
PlÃ¶tzlich kamen Kinder auf sie zu. Sie waren nackt und spindeldÃ¼rr.Natsu stockte der Atem. Die Kinderaugen hatten ein Glitzern. Ein Glitzern, dass traurig aussah. Viel zu traurig.  
  
"Komm mit! Komm mit!" riefen sie ihr zu.  
  
Natsu ging mit den Kindern mit.  
  
Als sie in dem Dorf ankam, sah sie noch mehr Kinder. Die anderen Kinder hatten auch dieses komische Glitzern in den Augen. Die Erwachsenen jedoch starrten in die Leere und prÃ¼gelten sich um einen KrÃ¼mel Brot. Die HÃ¼tten der einzelnen Familien waren aus Decken mit LÃ¶chern und aus altem, verdorrtem Stroh. Gelegentlich war auch Holz dabei.  
  
Als alle gesehen oder gehÃ¶rt hatten, dass eine Fremde in das Dorf gekommen ist, schauten sie alle aus ihren HÃ¼tten. Eine Frau hielt ihr Kind im Arm. Die Frau war blind. Sie ging zu Natsu. 'Ihre anderen Sinnesorgane sind sehr gut ausgebildet' dachte Natsu. Doch als die Frau hinfiel, half ihr niemand. Natsu jedoch half ihr. Die Frau kniete sich hin. Und sie streckte Natsu ihr Baby hin.  
  
"Bitte helfen. Kind auch bald krank Augen."  
  
"Ich bin Natsu und werde jedem im Dorf helfen. Und ich werde mich um dein Baby und um den Wasser- und Essensanbau kÃ¼mmern!" sprach Natsu laut und langsam, dass es jeder hÃ¶ren und verstehen konnte.  
  
Natsu nahm das Baby, stellt ihren Rucksack ab und suchte nach heilenden Augentropfen. Sie fand sie. Die Tropfen kamen in die Babyaugen. Ntasu griff auch nach der Frau.  
  
"Sie mÃ¼ssen diese Tropfen jeden Tag einnehmen. Bitte verstehen sie mich nicht falsch. Nicht schlucken sondern in die Augen tropfen. Und bei ihrem Baby genauso in die Augen. Dann wird alles gut werden." sagte Natsu.  
  
Nachdem die anderen Dorfbewohner gesehen hatten, was die Fremde vollbracht hatte, staunten sie und langsam bildete sich eine Menschentraube um Natsu. Verschiedene Menschen sprachen auf einmal, andere fassten sie an, um zu prÃ¼fen ob sie echt war. Und die Frau, deren Baby Natsuko behandelt hatte freute sich und sagte immer wieder, dass sie Ã¼berglÃ¼cklich sei.  
  
Ein LÃ¤cheln huschte Ã¼ber Natsus Gesicht. Doch nun musste die Behandlung weitergehen.  
  
"Stellen sie sich bitte in einer Reihe hintereinander vor mich!" rief sie.  
  
Das taten alle. Und die blinde Frau mit dem Baby ging glÃ¼cklich zurÃ¼ck in ihre HÃ¼tte.  
  
Es vergingen Tage, bis alle eine Beahandlung bekommen hatten.  
  
Doch nun, wie Natsu versprochen hatte, musste sie sich um das Essen und das Wasser kÃ¼mmern.  
  
Tief in einer dunklen Nacht rief Natsu leise die Angel Card.  
  
"Bitte beschaffe mir eine Wasserquelle und einen Brunnen hier im Dorf." flÃ¼sterte sie der Angel Card zu.  
  
Und dann wurde die Card deaktiviert.  
  
Als Natsu aufwachte, stand tatsÃ¤chlich ein Brunnen in der Dorfmitte. Die Bewohner standen um ihn herum und staunten. Natsuko erklÃ¤rte ihnen, wie sie den Brunnen benutzen kÃ¶nnen. Und sie zeigte auch, dass das Wasser des Brunnens auch zum Trinken geeignet ist.  
  
"Und jetzt zeige ich euch, wie ihr Essen anbauen kÃ¶nnt. Dazu mÃ¼sst ihr euch alle hinsetzten. OK." , sagte Natsuko und kramte in ihrem Rucksack, "ich werde euch FrÃ¼chte zeigen und euch sagen, wie ihr sie anbauen kÃ¶nnt."  
  
Dies Natsu sehr grÃ¼ndlich.  
  
Und eines Nachts verschwand sie.  
  
Die Angel Card sagte ihr, als Natsu wieder zurÃ¼ck im Himmel war: "Gut gemacht. Die fehlen noch 14 Punkte zu deinen FlÃ¼geln."  
  
Und so begann im Himmel wieder eine neue Nacht. Natsu allerdings dachte an Afrika und sagte leise "Gott liebt euch alle"...  
  
2  
  
---3. Kapitel---  
  
Der neue Tag im Reich der Engel begann mit einem langen GÃ¤hnen von Natsu.  
  
"Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass man auch als Engel mÃ¼de sein kann...ANGEL CARD!!!!!WO BLEIBT MEIN ESSEN???",rief Natsu.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit erschien die Angel Card wiedereinmal mit einem sehr Ã¼ppigem Essen. Natsu lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen.  
  
WÃ¤hrend Natsu aÃŸ, fragte die Angel Card,was sie diesen Tag gerne machen wollte.  
  
"Der Tag hat so schÃ¶n begonnen..." , sagte Natsu, "ich wÃ¼rde mich gerne hier oben einmal umsehen!Ich kann doch morgen auch noch einen Angel Point holen, oder?Es muss doch nicht heute sein!"  
  
"In Ordnung.Aber vergiss nicht...wenn du meine Hilfe benÃ¶tigen solltest, ich bin immer bei dir, auch wenn du mich nicht siehst!"  
  
"OK. Gibt es hier irgendwelche "SehenswÃ¼rdigkeiten"?"  
  
"Ja, du kÃ¶nntest zum goldenen Fluss gehen, Gott besuchen, und zum Treffpunkt der Engel gehen, dem Angel Park. Vielleicht findest du dort Freunde!"  
  
"Gute Idee, Angel Card! Ich glaube, ich gehe als erstes zum Angel Park, dann zum goldenen Fluss und danach zu Gott. Sag mal, Angel Card... hat Gott nicht einen vollen Terminkalender?"  
  
"Eigentlich schon Natsu, aber fÃ¼r seine Engel ist Gott immer da. Du kannst dich doch noch an den Mann in deinem Zimmer im Krankenhaus erinnern, kurz bevor du gestorben bist,oder?"  
  
Natsu fand die Bemerkung mit ihrem Tod ziemlich unsensibel von der Angel Card.Aber sie konnte nun auch nicht mehr viel an ihrem Leben hier Ã¤ndern.Doch wer verstand ihre GefÃ¼hle, wer wollte sich mit ihr abgeben?Gab es da noch jemand anderen, bis auf die Angel Card?Aber deshalb wollte sie ja zum Angel Park gehen.  
  
"Ja...ich kann mich noch an den Mann erinnern.", sagte Natsu leise, "wie ist eigentlich dieser Gott?"  
  
"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Da musst du schon jemanden aus dem Angel Park fragen.Ich bin doch nur eine Maschine, die von Gott gebaut wurde!"  
  
"Schon gut...aber jetzt will ich mich anziehen, ich will so schnell wie mÃ¶glich in den Angel Park!"  
  
Natsu schaltete die Angel Card aus und wÃ¤hlte ihre Kleidung aus ihrem Kleiderschrank aus.Es war ein Kleid, dass bis zum Boden reichte.Natsu sah damit einfach traumhaft aus.So bekleidet, machte sie sich auf zum Angel Park.  
  
Als Natsu dort ankam, sah sie nur kleine Gruppen. Die meisten hatten schon ihre FlÃ¼gel.Das stimmte sie traurig, denn sie schien die einzige zu sein, die erst vor kurzem aufgetaucht war. Es kam ihr so vor, als wÃ¼rden die anderen Engel sie gar nicht sehen. Das verletzte Natsu sehr. PlÃ¶tzlich rollten TrÃ¤nen Ã¼ber ihre Wange. Sie lief enttÃ¤uscht zum goldenen Fluss.  
  
Dort sah sie einen Mann, der sich an einen Baum gelehnt hatte und in den Fluss schaute. Natsu kam leise an ihn heran. Doch dann kam ihr GefÃ¼hl der Einsamkeit wieder hoch... sie stand am Ufer des Flusses, der Wind spielte mit ihrem Haar und ihrem Kleid. Dann zog sie ihre Schuhe aus und machte sich bereit, in den Fluss zu gehen um nie mehr einsam zu sein. Das Wasser war nicht so, wie sie es erwartet hatte, es war kÃ¤lter als alles, was sie bisher gespÃ¼rt hatte.Doch sie biss auf ihre Lippe um sich im Zaum zu halten.  
  
Doch plÃ¶tzlich schaltete sich der Mann ein, der sich bisher noch nicht eingemischt hatte."Das wÃ¼rde ich nicht tun.Je tiefer du in den Fluss gehst, desto kÃ¤lter wird er. Er verschlingt dich, wenn du zur HÃ¤lfte des KÃ¶rpers drin bist.Gib mir deine Hand und erzÃ¤hl mir deine Sorgen." Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus.  
  
Natsu versuchte, auch ihm ihre Hand zu reichen,und sie schaffte es auch. Er zog sie so an Land, dass sie in seinen Haaren landen musste.Sie schauten sich tief in die Augen und ihr Schicksal war besiegelt. Sie waren fÃ¼reinander bestimmt.  
  
"Wer bist du?"fragte Natsu.  
  
"Ich bin Akira, und du?"  
  
"Mein Name ist Natsuko, aber alle nennen mich Natsu.Du hast ja noch keine FlÃ¼gel!"  
  
"Die brauche ich auch nicht. Aber warum, kann ich dir noch nicht sagen, Natsu. Natsu... ein wunderschÃ¶ner Name..."  
  
"Danke... Akira ist aber auch nicht schlecht!"  
  
"Jetzt erzÃ¤hl schon, warum wolltest du in den goldenen Fluss gehen. Es ist doch allgemein bekannt, dass er tÃ¶dlich ist, wenn man zu weit rein geht. Sag bloÃŸ, du hast das nicht gewusst...!"  
  
"Ich habe mich so einsam gefÃ¼hlt...ich habe ja nur die Angel Card.Und die ist nur eine Maschine.Ich brauche Mensch... tschuldigung... Engel, um zu leben, sonst geht es einfach nicht. Und die Angel Card sagte mir nicht, dass der Fluss so tÃ¶dlich ist."  
  
"Jetzt hast du ja mich, du bist nicht mehr einsam!" Akira errÃ¶tete.  
  
"Oh nein, jetzt haben wir ja vÃ¶llig vergessen, dass du im Fluss gewesen bist!Wir mÃ¼ssen dich wÃ¤rmen, sonst bekommst du einen KÃ¤lteschock!", sagte er, "Hier, mein Mantel!Ich hoffe, er ist warm genug!"  
  
"Eigentlich wollte ich ja heute zu Gott gehen, aber das kann warten."  
  
"Aber du bist doch lÃ¤ngst bei ihm!"sagte Akira.  
  
"Wie meinst du das...nein... du willst mir doch nicht er zÃ¤hlen, dass du..."  
  
"Doch.Ich kann leider daran nichts Ã¤ndern. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich mich schon in dich verliebt, als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen hatte!Deine Augen, sie sind so frei und warm und sie strahlen diese FÃ¤higkeit zu lieben aus!"gab er zu.Dabei blickte er auf den Boden.  
  
Doch Natsu legte ihre HÃ¤nde auf sein Gesicht und schaute ihm in die Augen. Sie streckte sich und kÃ¼sste ihn auf die Wange. Zuerst schien er sehr Ã¼berrascht zu sein, doch das Ã¤nderte sich schnell.Und plÃ¶tzlich rannte Natsu weg und rief zu ihm "Wir werden uns wiedersehen!"  
  
Er sah ihr nach und schaute dann in den goldenen Fluss." Wenn sie wÃ¼sste, worauf sie sich da mit mir einlÃ¤sst...Liebe zwischen Gott und Engel ist verboten..."  
  
Kapitel 4:  
  
Die warme Himmelssonne weckte unseren kleinen Engel aus dem Schlaf. Die Gardinen von Natsus Zimmer spielten im Wind... plÃ¶tzlich flog durch das Fenster zur Himmelswelt eine Nachricht herein. Natsu richtete sich auf und schaute, was es war. Es war zu aller Verwunderung ein Brief ihrer Mutter. Sie wÃ¼rde Ã¼berall ihre krakelige Handschrift erkennen...  
  
Die Angel Card erschien vor ihrer Nase." Dieser Brief ist heute mit der Menschenpost gekommen."  
  
Aufmerksam betrachte sie den Brief. "FÃ¼r Gott. Falls es einen gibt, der mir sagen kann, wie es meiner Tochter Natsu geht."  
  
TrÃ¤nen standen Natsu in den Augen...mit einem Schluchzen wischte sie die TrÃ¤nen weg. Erst jetzt bemerkte Natsu den gelben Klebezettel auf der RÃ¼ckseite des Briefes. "Um halb 8 am goldenen Fluss."  
  
Natsu wusste genau, wer diesen Zettel geschrieben hatte.Es war Akira, der Mann der sie aus dem goldenen Fluss gerettet hatte... der Mann der Gott war...  
  
Ein warmes GefÃ¼hl durchstrÃ¶mte Natsu...sie fÃ¼hlte, wie sie in einen Tagtraum herabsank. Sie fÃ¼hlte, wie es langsam dunkler um sie wurde, sie spÃ¼rte, wie einsam sie ohne ihn war. Ohne IHN.  
  
Doch jetzt musste sie sich durchringen, den Brief ihrer Mutter zu lesen. Mit eine schnellen Bewegung schnitt sie den Umschlag auf, und drei Seiten beschriebenes Briefpapier kamen heraus.  
  
"Liebe Natsu! 22.11.  
  
Tokio  
  
Ich schreibe dir diesen Brief, weil ich die Hoffnung nie verloren habe, dass du noch irgendwo im Himmel lebst, dass deine Seele nun endlich frei ist. Und das du das tun kannst, worauf du Lust hast. Ich weiÃŸ, dieser Brief fÃ¤ngt nich gerade besonders schÃ¶n an, aber ich wollte dich noch als letztes Ã¼ber einiges wichtiges aufklÃ¤ren. Etwas, dass dir ein Ãœberleben ermÃ¶glichen soll.  
  
Die Ã„rzte haben mir gesagt, dass sie nicht feststellen konnten, woran du gestorben bist. Sie konnten mir nicht sagen, was mit dir los war. Dein Tod ist fÃ¼r alle rÃ¤tselhaft. Deine kleine Schwester weint nur noch, ich muss sie in den Schlaf wiegen, auch wenn es mir selber schwer fÃ¤llt. Sie hat gesagt, ich soll dir diesen Brief schreiben und dir sagen, dass sie dich liebt, egal wo du bist. Ich weiÃŸ nun auch nicht mehr, was ich ohne sie machen wÃ¼rde. Sie ist die Einzige, die genauso wie ich fÃ¼hlt. Aber nun zu dem wichtigeren Teil dieses Briefes.  
  
Einen Tag nach deinem Tode erschien eine Karte auf meinem Schreibtisch. Darauf stand, dass ich in Vaters alte Kommode schauen sollte.Das tat ich auch. Ich fand eine Menge von Briefen, alle abgestempelt mit einem Himmelssiegel. Ich habe sie alle durchgelesen. Dieses Wissen wird wahrscheinlich tÃ¶dlich fÃ¼r mich sein, aber wir werden uns ja hoffentlich im Himmel wiedersehen. Das hoffe ich jedenfalls. Nachdem ich sie gelesen hatte, ging mir ein Licht auf. Vater war so frÃ¼h gestorben, weil er Engelsblut in sich trug. Weil er sein Leben fÃ¼r das der Erde geopfert hat. Und er ist jetzt der heilige Engel. Aber in den Briefen steht auch, dass ich zwei Kinder gebÃ¤ren werde. Das erste Kind, wird das Engelsblut erben. Das Engelsblut verschafft einem Menschen einen frÃ¼hen Tod. Und deshalb bist du gestorben.Und die Ã„rzte konnten nicht feststellen warum..."  
  
Natsu hÃ¶rte fÃ¼r einen kurzen Moment auf zu lesen.Sie hÃ¶rte auf, weil sie vor TrÃ¤nen nichts mehr lesen konnte.Doch sie musste sich zusammenreiÃŸen, sie musste weiterlesen.  
  
"...du gestorben bist. Aber es gibt die 15 Angel Points, die einem FlÃ¼gel verschaffen. Man muss diese Punkte aber nicht nur sammeln, damit man seine FlÃ¼gel bekommt, sondern auch, damit die nachfolgenden erstgeborenen der Familien nicht dasselbe Schicksal erleiden mÃ¼ssen wie der Angel.Meine kleine Natsu... gib bitte acht auf dich und sammle die Angel Points!Ich will nicht dass ... dass anderen Menschen das gleiche Schicksal wiederfÃ¤hrt wie dir. Ach ja, ich hÃ¤tte es beinahe vergessen... wenn man die Points gesammelt hat, dann wird man auf der Erde wiedergeboren. So ist es jedenfalls normalerweise.. Doch in deinem Fall... steht in den Briefen, dass du... nicht nur die Points sammeln musst, du wirst die neue FÃ¼hrerin der Engel werden...Doch was mit der FÃ¼hrerin passiert, steht nicht drin... Ich hoffe nur das beste. Das war es auch fÃ¼r heute. Wenn ich es noch in meinem restlichen Leben schaffe, dir einen Brief zu schreiben, werde ich es tun. Und wenn du kannst, schreibe mir bitte zurÃ¼ck.  
  
Deine Mutter  
  
P.S. Ich liebe dich, meine Tochter."  
  
Man konnte ein lautes Schluchzen vernehmen. Natsu drehte sich auf die Seite und schlief noch ein letztes Mal fÃ¼r ein paar Stunden in ihren warmen TrÃ¤nen ein.  
  
Als die Sonne im Zenit stand, wachte Natsu wieder auf. Mit gedankenverlorenen Augen sah sie auf die Himmelswelt.PlÃ¶tzlich sagte sie entschlossen: "Ich muss sie retten.Ich MUSS einfach Angel Points sammeln! Angel Card, wo bist du??!!"  
  
Die Angel Card erschien. "Ein neuer Auftrag: DÃ¤monen vernichten. mehr zu diesem Auftrag erfÃ¤hrst du in deinem neuen Mission-Book."  
  
Ein weiÃŸes, mit goldenem Sonnenzeichen besetztes E-Book. So hatte sie es jedenfalls auf der Erde genannt. Sie klappt es auf und ein Logo erschien. Es schien aus einem Sonnenzeichen und FlÃ¼geln zusammengesetzt zu sein... jedenfalls war es geheimnisvoll...  
  
Als Natsu das Logo noch einmal unter die Lupe nehmen wollte, er schien ein Text. "Mission" hieÃŸ er.  
  
Doch Natsu dachte nur noch Ã¼ber den Brief ihrer Mutter nach...  
  
  
  
3 -- 5. Kapitel --  
  
Ein leises Summen drang an Natsus Ohr. WeiÃŸ. Alles um sie herum war weiÃŸ. Eine mechanisierte Stimme sagte: "Es ist Zeit" und Natsu wurde durch den Raum gefÃ¼hrt, aber sie konnte nichts sehen. PlÃ¶tzlich war alles schwarz und sie konnte ihren KÃ¶rper erkennen. Ihr Himmelsgewand war zerfetzt, die Haare zerstaust und ihre FlÃ¼gel... ihre kleinen FlÃ¼gel waren zu groÃŸen Schwingen geworden. Sie waren aber rot... "So, nun wirst du sterben...und deine Reinkarnation wird das gleiche Schicksal erleiden...Eva! SÃ¼nderin! Du wirst wieder zurÃ¼ck in den Himmel kehren...und du wirst die himmlischen Scharen leiten...und du wirst gegen das Gesetz verstoÃŸen und die Geschichte wird sich wiederholen!!! Immer und immer wieder, bis deine Seele zerspringt!!!Hahahahahahaaa!!"  
  
Natsu schreckte hoch. Sie sah das E-Book vor sich. Hatte sie im Stehen geschlafen? Und was hatte dieser Traum zu bedeuten? Die Angel Card drÃ¤ngte sie, etwas schneller zu machen. "Natsu, bitte beeil dich, dann kannst du viele Points sammeln!"  
  
"Schon gut, mach keine Panik!"  
  
Natsu sammelte sich wieder und berÃ¼hrte den Bildschirm. Das Display leuchtete auf und es leuchtete ein kleiner Text auf:  
  
"Mission:  
  
Himmelspforte Ã¼berwachen  
  
NÃ¤here Anweisungen von Petrus und Gott."  
  
"Na dann wollen wir mal!"  
  
Natsu rappelte sich auf und ging in Richtung Himmelspforte.  
  
Sie sah nach ein paar Minuten die groÃŸe schwarze Pforte, die sich fÃ¼r sie Ã¶ffnete. Der Raum teilte sich in zwei Abschnitte. Den Teil der Wartenden und den Teil der Engel. Petrus stand an seinem weiÃŸen Pult und las aus einem groÃŸen Buch vor, dass mit Daten Ã¼ber die jeweilige Person gespickt war. Und dann wurde anhand der Taten entschieden, ob der Mensch in die HÃ¶lle oder in den Himmel kommen wÃ¼rde. Natsu sah sich Petrus genauer an. Er hatte schwarze FlÃ¼gel, ein weiÃŸes Gewand und er trug einen Lorbeerkranz auf seinem Kopf. Natsu ging auf ihn zu, tippte ihn an und fragte,was sie machen sollte. Er sagte: "Du musst an der zweiten Â´RezeptionÂ´ entscheiden, also aus dem Buch vorlesen. Den Rest macht unser Herr." In PetrusÂ´ Hand formte sich eine kleine golden schimmernde Leuchtkugel. Sie schwebte neben PetrusÂ´ Pult und verwandelte sich in einen zweiten Pult, auf dem auch ein Buch lag. "So, jetzt stellst du dich an den Pult und schlÃ¤gst das Buch an der Stelle auf, wo ein roter dicker Faden zu sehen ist. Aber nicht zu verwechseln mit dem lila Faden oder dem orangen Faden."  
  
Die Menschenmenge teilte sich wie von selbst in zwei Gruppen, die sich dann auch sofort an beiden Pulten anstellten.  
  
Natsu ging zu ihrem Pult und schlug das Buch auf. Sie rief den ersten auf. Es war ein Mann in einem roten Gewand. Es war ein Priester. Sie las seine guten Taten vor und lieÃŸ ihn in den Himmel. Als nÃ¤chstes kam ein Mann von finsterer Gestalt, der ein schiefes Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte. Sie las seinen Namen vor und kam dann zu seinen Taten. "25- facher MÃ¶rder, Brandleger, Kidnapper und RÃ¤uber." PlÃ¶tzlich lief Natsu eine TrÃ¤ne Ã¼ber das Gesicht. Sie wandte sich zu Petrus um, der ihr entgegnete: "Die HimmelspfÃ¶rtner mÃ¼ssen fÃ¼r jede verlorene Seele eine TrÃ¤ne lassen." Schweigend drehte er sich wieder zu seinem Buch, als Natsu sah, dass auch er geweint hatte.  
  
Und dann kam ein kleines MÃ¤dchen mit goldenen LÃ¶ckchen an ihren Pult. "Bin ich jetzt im Himmel, Tante?"  
  
"Noch nicht, aber bald." Sie las ihre Taten vor und kam dann zu ihrem Todesgrund. "Opfer eines Bombenangriffes..." Natsu stockte. Kleine Kinder fielen Kriegen zum Opfer. Sie und das Volk was in dem Land lebte litten in Wirklichkeit. Was war nur mit der Welt geschehen? Die Menschen zerstÃ¶rten und tÃ¶teten sich gegenseitig. Jugendliche wurden zu AnhÃ¤ngern rechter und linker Gruppen.  
  
Die Welt war eigentlich sehr schlecht geworden. Bis auf die wenigen Menschen, die noch eine reine Seele in ihrem Herzen trugen.  
  
Natsu stand den ganzen Tag an ihrem Pult, bis Petrus plÃ¶tzlich sagte: "Es reicht. Wir sollten Schluss fÃ¼r heute machen. Du siehst ganz geschafft aus." Er erhob die Hand und Natsus Angel Card erschien. Sie wurde mit zwei neuen Punkten aufgeladen. Natsus kleine FlÃ¼gelchen wuchsen ein bisschen.  
  
"Natsu, ich hoffe, du kommst irgendwann noch einmal an die Himmelspforte helfen. Es war eine Wohltat, dass diesmal so viele viele gute Menschen zu uns in den Himmel kamen."  
  
"Ja, Petrus, aber bei mir waren die meisten bÃ¶sen Menschen."  
  
Natsu ging durch die Himmelspforte wieder ins Himmelsreich.  
  
Als sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer angekommen war, stand Akira in dem Raum. Der Mann mit den langen blonden Haaren , den tiefen, verstehenden Augen und dem lieben LÃ¤cheln hatte sie aus dem goldenen Fluss gezogen.  
  
"Oh, da bist du ja Natsu! Ich habe von deinen Taten an der Himmelspforte gehÃ¶rt! Wenn du willst, habe ich eine Mission fÃ¼r morgen fÃ¼r dich!"  
  
"Hallo Akira... es war schrecklich...all diese toten Frauen und Kinder...diese zwielichtigen Gestalten...warum muss ich fÃ¼r eine verlorene Seele eigentlich eine TrÃ¤ne vergieÃŸen?"  
  
"Oh tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht dass es so schlimm fÃ¼r dich war denn die meisten Engel sind Ã¼ber diese leichte Art Points zu verdienen glÃ¼cklich und empfinden die Arbeit als Freude! Aber wegen der TrÃ¤ne... hast du noch nie etwas von der Legende Ã¼ber die EngelstrÃ¤ne gehÃ¶rt?"  
  
"Nein"  
  
"Also ich werde sie dir erzÃ¤hlen. Engel speichern ihre Energie bekanntlich in ihren Haaren. Ein Haar eines Engels gibt einem Menschen so viel Energie, dass er immer wieder geboren werden kann. Eine TrÃ¤ne hingegen bewirkt, dass die bÃ¶sen Menschen nicht wiedergeboren werden kÃ¶nnen. Auch nicht aus eigener Kraft. Doch wenn ein Engel bei einer guten Person eine TrÃ¤ne vergieÃŸt, bekommt er gleich seine FlÃ¼gel und kann im nÃ¤chsten Leben in Frieden sterben."  
  
"Ach so ist das...aber warum hat Petrus eigentlich schwarze FlÃ¼gel?"  
  
"Das liegt daran, das er mir als kleiner Junge 50 Jahre vor seinem Tod begegnet ist. Und die schwarze Farbe der FlÃ¼gel kennzeichnet somit ein seltenes Privileg, Gott nicht erst kurz vor seinem Tod gesehen zu haben. Und diese Engel erreichen ihr Ziel meist als erste."  
  
"Du wolltest mir doch ein Missionsangebot machen. Was ist es?"  
  
"Du kannst mit mir zusammen den neuen Engeln, die unglÃ¤ubig sind, eine Reise durch die SchÃ¶pfung machen! Dann lernst du auch einiges dazu."  
  
"Danke, ich glaube ich werde mitkommen. Wie viele Angel Points kann ich denn dabei sammeln? Auch zwei. Bei dem ersten Auftrag bekommt man nur einen Punkt, danach immer zwei. Es sei denn man zeichnet sich durch auÃŸergewÃ¶hnliche FÃ¤higkeiten aus, dann bekommt man sogar drei Punkte. Aber das passiert Ã¤uÃŸerst selten.  
  
Nun denn, ich muss mich wieder auf den Weg machen..."  
  
"Warte, Akira..." Natsu kam nÃ¤her auf ihn zugelaufen und umarmte ihn. Ihre Hand strich sanft Ã¼ber seine blonden Haare, als sie ihm in die Augen sah.Sie zog ihn auf ihr Bett und sie kÃ¼ssten sich stark. PlÃ¶tzlich stand Akira errÃ¶tet auf und ging schweigend.  
  
"Ich begehre sie von Tag zu Tag mehr... bald werde ich der Fleischeslust verfallen...und sie wird das hÃ¶chste Gebot brechen..."  
  
"Ach mein Akira..." sagte Natsu und strich ihre HÃ¼fte entlang. Sie schlief ein und trÃ¤umte von ihm...  
  
"Was soll ich nur machen..." sagte Akira und ging an ein groÃŸes Fenster, dass den Blick zur Erde freigab. Viele Wirbel und und dunkle StrÃ¶me konnte er sehen. "Die Menschen sind so unglÃ¤ubig geworden, dass sie ihre Herkunft und ihr Dasein verleugnen...und dass sie mich verleugnen." Er setzte sich an seinen Tisch und besah sich des Raumes, in dem er sich befand. Er war riesig, aber leer. Nur die wuchtigen, kalten BÃ¼cherschrÃ¤nke fÃ¼llten den Raum... Doch nun fragte Akira sich was er machen sollte, wenn er an sich selbst zweifelte. War es richtig, dass er die Menschen geschaffen hatte? War es richtig, dass er einer bestimmten Person einen Teil seiner Macht gegeben hatte? Und woraus bestand eigentlich seine Macht? Er wusste selber dass er nur zu drei Taten fÃ¤hig war: Seelen vergeben, Ã¼ber diese Seelen wachen und die AtmosphÃ¤re bewegen. Zu mehr war er gar nicht erst im Stande.  
  
Als Natsu sich am nÃ¤chsten Tag fÃ¼r ihre neue Mission bereit machte, kam ein Schwarzengel durch die TÃ¼r geflogen. "Natsu! Ich brauche deine Hilfe, die Menschen am Himmelstor machen Tumult!"  
  
Natsu richtete sich sofort auf und folgte Petrus. Und wahrlich, er hatte die Wahrheit gesprochen... es war nicht zu fassen. In Gottes NÃ¤he stritten und schlugen sich die Menschen....  
  
***+++5. Kapitel Ende+++*** 


End file.
